


A Day Off

by NotGoody2Shoes (Blenderkit17)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Day Off, Nail Polish, Short One Shot, man doing girly things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blenderkit17/pseuds/NotGoody2Shoes
Summary: Roman takes a day off from all of his hard work. He can really use the time to relax.(Sorry, I'm really bad at summaries)





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever, so I'm sorry if it is bad. I also do not mean to offend anyone by this. Sorry if it is.

      Roman sighed as he closed the door to his room. It had been a long week of work and work and then more work. Thomas was approaching a deadline for the next Sander Sides video and all of the sides have been frantically working to meet the deadline. Everyone had pretty much burned out at this point, even though Roman hates to admit it. The only reason why they were still on their feet was because of Patton’s effort to bring up their spirits, but even he was worn out. They had finally finished the script today and were not scheduled to film into next week so Roman had plenty of uninterrupted free time.

      He made his way into his room. Roman’s room resembled that of a castle. He had a big king sized bed with a canopy above it at the far wall and he had a small walk-in closet and vintage desk at the left of his room. Someone’s first impression would normally be that this was indeed an actual castle if it hadn’t been for the many Disney posters adorning the all walls. Roman smiled at the sight. It was simple but he loved his room. It was his own little space separate from the others and from work. He could relax here; be himself.

      He made his way to his closet with a small smile still on his lips. He was looking forward to some well needed relaxation, but first he would need to change into something more comfortable. His normal outfit was neat and all, but it was really uncomfortable. It was like waring plastic. He choose his usual lounging around outfit. He wore a loose plain tee-shirt that read “Disney Geek”, a loose pair of blue jeans, and a size too big, bright red jacket. He let out a satisfied sigh. He felt instantly better in the clothes that he was more comfortable with.

      He paused with a sudden realization. He forgot to lock his door! He quickly rushed over to the door fumbling a little as he locked his bedroom door. That was a close one. He had to keep up his regal persona around the other sides. If they ever found out about this other side of him… he shuddered at even the thought of the others discovering this side of him. It wasn’t as if he was lying to them. No. He just wasn’t showing them everything and he was content with that.

      He walked over to his bed and quickly flung himself on top. It was so warm and comfortable. He felt like he could stay here forever, but there was something that he had been itching to do all week. He pulled a box out from under his bed and opened it. I was filled to the brim with beauty products, makeup and nail polish. He grabbed a few colors of nail polish and some tools and set to work. He loved painting nails, doing makeup, and just a lot of girly things. You see, Roman represents not only Thomas’s creative and romantic side, but also Thomas’s love of girly things.

      Roman was hard at work on his nails. It took about three hours but it was worth it. He had made a little galaxy on every one of his nails except the index finger. There he had put a simple light blue background with single white star. He had been doing nail art for years now and in his opinion he had been getting really good at it.

      “Logan would love these nails...” He mumbled to himself. Logan was obsessed with space and would just freak out, but the thought of showing them his nails reminded him of his secrecy. There was no way he could let the others find out. There would be no end to the teasing that he would receive from the other sides. What if they shunned him completely? What if Thomas found out and had an existential crisis because of him? No. No one could ever know.


End file.
